


Fluffy, Fluffy Tails - a collection

by SonicoSenpai



Series: Just the Smut Please [2]
Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: Cat Ears, Consensual Underage Sex, Dubious Consent, Grooming, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Tail Sex, Tails, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicoSenpai/pseuds/SonicoSenpai
Summary: This is a collection of tail sex, the real reason I write for these adorable characters from Lamento - Beyond the Void (Nitro + Chiral). Not new stuff, but the best of the best, imho.I sometimes go back through my bookmarks just to find the smut scenes, and so, this is for your convenience and enjoyment.Even if you haven’t read Lamento, you too can enjoy these wonderful kitty boys, who hiss, growl, groom and purr.





	1. Fluffy School Days - Konoe x Rai

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fluffy School Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751413) by [SonicoSenpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicoSenpai/pseuds/SonicoSenpai). 
  * Inspired by [Siren of the Sea - Part V](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816174) by [SonicoSenpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicoSenpai/pseuds/SonicoSenpai). 



> This first chapter is from my second attempt at a fluffy, consensual (OMG) series, Fluffy School Days, which is set in an alternate universe, based on the Love Love Gakuen Drama CD, high school setting. Both Rai and Konoe are students, and Shui and Leaks and alive and well.
> 
> Fluffy, fluffy, fluffy and kinky. Horny teenage kitties? What could be better?

I’m trying to ignore the other students, but that good-looking brunette student seems to be on good terms with Rai, and he is teasing him non-stop. Rai doesn’t seem to mind the attention at all.

“So _that’s_ your type, Rai!” he says. “I never would have guessed you’d go for the little ones. But he is pretty cute, isn’t he? He’s in astronomy, right? I thought I saw you messing around with him last night, too.”

“Shut up, Koujaku,” Rai says, but he isn’t particularly bothered by the ribbing. “Like you can talk.” He holds the door open for me and follows me inside the classroom, taking the seat right behind mine. The last two seats are, of course, in the front two rows. 

Dad walks in and introduces himself. Thankfully, he seems to have pulled himself together, though he keeps looking at me sideways. But when he introduces the lesson for the day, I know I’m in deep shit. 

“Today, I thought we’d talk about music as a medium for communicating feelings. Since the mating season is just around the corner, _love songs_ are the perfect topic, wouldn’t you agree?” 

I don’t want to look up, because I know Dad’s eyes are on me. I lift up my gaze just a little and notice his hands resting on my desk.

“Sure, Dad,” I say quietly, and his fingers curl, reminding me that I have to call him Shui-Sensei during school hours. “Ah—I mean, Shui-Sensei.”

“It seems love has struck several of you early this season, which is always a wonderful sight. This is a special time in your lives. The love song is particularly powerful when sung by a Sanga since he is able to communicate the feelings from his heart directly to his listener. Have any of you ever heard a Sanga sing before?” 

I keep my hand lowered as well as my face, though I have—if hearing my dad counts—but Dad raps his knuckles on my desk, making sure I lift my hand. I’m so embarrassed. He is embarrassing me on purpose! 

“No one besides Konoe?” Dad asks. “Then you should be in for a treat. I’d ask you to lend your ears for a moment. I’ll be asking you some questions afterward.” 

Dad wanders back to his desk, perches on the edge, picks up his lute and begins to play. There are no lyrics to this song, but it’s most definitely a love song. I can hear it in the way it’s played. It’s almost a song of regret, I think—it brings tears to my eyes whenever I hear it.

When he is finished playing, the entire class claps and Dad smiles and takes an exaggerated bow.  
  
“While the applause was very sweet, it was not necessary.” 

“Is Shui-Sensei a Sanga?” comes a voice in the back of the room. It’s the annoying blue cat asking. His voice absolutely rubs me the wrong way. 

“I am—or I was for many years. Without a Touga, however, I’m a simple musician.” 

That isn’t true, I think. It seems something must have happened, years ago, that Dad won’t talk to me about. 

Many students enjoyed the melody, and a lively discussion ensues about what each student experienced.

“Konoe, what did you feel when you heard that melody?” Dad interrupts my wandering thoughts. 

“Oh, um, I thought it was beautiful, and most definitely dedicated to the person you love, but I also detected a sense of loss within the melody itself.” None of the other students has said this so far—at least, not that I have heard, but I have been slightly distracted. I have been trying to keep my tail still and have not been succeeding. Rai has been playing with my tail throughout all of the class. It feels sort of nice, though. 

“Ah, I thought you might be able to sense that,” Dad says. 

“Why?” the blue cat asks. “Why would _he_ be able to pick that up, and not the rest of us? Is he also a Sanga?” 

My ears flatten when the blue-haired cat asks that question. Of course, I’m not a Sanga—not like my dad. I’ve never even sung before—not since I was a kid, anyway. 

“That’s an interesting question—what was your name again?”

“Aoba,” the blue-haired cat answers. 

“An excellent question, Aoba. Truthfully, the chances of Konoe awakening as a Sanga are quite high, but it usually happens a little later for Sanga of his and my kind.” Didn’t someone else just classify me as a “kind” recently? Why is this familiar?

“Your kind?”

“It’s in our blood, apparently,” Dad answers. Was he ever going to mention this to _me_? I’m staring at Dad with an open mouth. “Usually it’s after the first mating season that the Sanga, inherited by blood, awakens. It takes an instigating factor, and a new bond, which, as you’ve seen, Konoe is well on his way to establishing.” 

My face and ears heat up, and I feel my tail pulled just slightly—a little tug at the base—which is what Rai was doing to me in the forest.

I turn my face and catch a glimpse of the silver cat grinning—why? What’s he so happy about? I don’t get it! Is he enjoying this?

“Keep in mind, Aoba, that doesn’t mean it’s out of the question for you, however. So if you were hoping to awaken as a Sanga, you might also. Do you know if you have any genuine Sanga in your family?”

“I don’t know anything about my history,” Aoba says, almost sullenly. “I was adopted when I was young and know nothing of my birth parents.” I hear Rai sigh behind me, blowing his breath hotly in my hair. _Distracting._

“Ah, I see. It’s a mystery, then! Going back to what I was saying about bonds and communication, Konoe, if I might use you as an example,” Dad has approached my desk. If he looks behind me, for sure he’s going to notice Rai playing with my tail. Rai keeps his hands low—he’s quite experienced, it seems, in keeping out of sight, which bothers me even to _think_ about. I shift uncomfortably in my chair, but I can’t move very far without pulling my own tail.

I cast my dad a somewhat desperate glance, by which I mean, “ _Please_ , _don’t_ _do_ _this_ _to_ _me_ _today_!” 

He returns my glance with a gentle smile. “Thank for cooperating, Konoe. This will be an easy task for you, I’m sure, and your Touga will love it!” he whispers softly.

I feel myself flushing again, my ears turning pinker. 

“Since you were so eager to demonstrate your feelings for this silver cat earlier—Rai, your name is?” Rai tips his head politely. “Since you were so eager to demonstrate your feelings publicly, doing so in song will come even more easily. Often, we get carried away with the great battles of famous Touga and Sanga pairs that we forget the most important part of their bond in the first place: each must have a heart for the other. The Touga fights for his Sanga, the Sanga lends his power to his Touga—but that doesn’t happen without an established relationship of caring trust between them. While it doesn’t have to be romantic, it almost always ends up that way—simply because of the nature of the bond.” 

I feel myself trying to slide lower in my seat, but Rai’s firm grip on my tail won’t let me. Out of the corner of my eye, he is watching me somewhat fascinated. Does he want me to try to sing for him? 

“So, Konoe—in the same way you wanted to tell Rai something outside just now, rather than using words, you used your body—a gesture—that kiss—to get your feelings across. Try doing the same thing with a song.”

“A song?” I doubt my father—but even as those doubts appear in my mind, so does that vision of that pond, or whatever it was, deep within the core of my soul. All those feelings there—those were all different melodies, weren’t they?

Dad can tell when something shifts inside me.

“Yes, close your eyes and concentrate. You’ve located your source, haven’t you? To the Sanga, there is a bottomless well filled with melodies, just waiting to be extracted and explored—each has its own time and place. Now, see if you can find the song to best express the feeling you have.”

I’m standing before that well now, in fact. While before it looked like a pond, today it looks more like a well, probably because it’s what Dad called it. What do I want to say to the silver cat? 

What was I trying to tell him earlier? 

Strangely, I find myself distracted—thinking of his gorgeous looks—that silver hair, his pale blue eyes, his long silky fur, his soft lips—and how good they felt in my hands, pressed against my lips—and the feel of his firm, lean body when he was pressed against me. What do I want to express? Is it _longing_? I want to be in the woods alone with him again. I want him to _touch_ me. I want to hear his voice. I want to feel his hands in caught in my hair, stroking along the length of my waist, his lips on my neck...

And I realize my skin is vibrating—not just my skin, but like a purr, my flesh and bones are vibrating, too—but not with a low rumbling sound. They are vibrating with _longing_. I hear a sigh escape my mouth—and it sounds rather vulgar, I think, but I can’t stop it—when I think of how _much_ I want to be with him. 

I don’t care about shame. There is something more important to me than shame—even despite my father egging me on. In fact, right now, it feels like Rai is the only one in the room. When my song forms—gold tendrils of light float away from my body directly to the silver cat—engulfing him, wrapping him up like my arms want to do.

The light plays in his hair, sweeping through it gently—it touches his cheek—it ruffles the fur on his ears—almost like an extension of my own fingers. As soon as the light makes contact, I am hit full-force with a series of powerful feelings—one right after the other. 

I think these are Rai’s feelings. The most prominent one is _desire_. And it’s a clear and open desire for the small cat ( _that's_ _me_ ) whose tail he’s playfully stroking—in fact—I realize his reason for stroking it is not to tease but to make me feel good, to make me remember what I felt yesterday in the woods. That desire is a powerfully strong feeling—stronger still than I could have imagined, I think, perhaps even more powerful than mine—with bits of fantasy I don’t quite comprehend due to my lack of experience.

But it is very real—it is _not_ a prank. 

Then, there is a tenderness as well, one that is slowly seeping into the silver cat, softening him, a feeling he describes as _warmth_. It’s confusing, even to him—questioning the amount of control he is able to maintain over himself. _I have never wanted to touch someone as much as I have wanted to touch you_ , he seems to whisper. 

Suddenly, I feel my shoulders being pulled close—it’s Rai—he is pulling me in close to him, and I feel his lips pressing against mine—and that confuses the song slightly—changing it to something laced with more desire than simple yearning. And then I hear a hiss and a pop—and I realize I no longer can hear the song. 

However... Rai has me turned around in my chair and is kissing me on the lips in the middle of class.

I hear Dad chuckle—that’s all I need to startle me from my reverie—and worse, still, he begins a slow applause, which the class follows. That's the second time our kissing has been applauded today, and I notice the blue cat is _not_ clapping. In fact, he looks remarkably sour. What did I do to him?

“That, class, was the awakening of a Sanga. Remarkably few Ribika will witness a Sanga sing in their lifetimes; yet you have been fortunate enough to witness the first song of a Sanga—an even more rare occurrence.” Is he talking about me?

I feel myself sliding from my chair, unable to keep myself upright, and before I realize what has happened, Rai has caught me—again—preventing me from hitting the floor.

“What is this? What’s wrong with him?” Rai is confused. 

“Ah, yes. He will be exhausted. The song is exhausting to sing, as beautiful as it is to hear. Konoe, you should practice daily with your precious partner. But be careful not to overdo it. Rai, can I trust you to get him some rest?”

“Of course,” Rai stands up, collecting his things and mine and carries me from the room. 

I see the blue-haired cat watching me jealously as I leave. What the fuck is his problem, anyway? I return his glare from the safety of Rai’s arms and resist the urge to stick my tongue out at him.

Rai brings me back to my apartment, taking the key from inside my front pocket—it tickles!—to open the door.

He kicks off his shoes when he walks inside, bringing me into my room. He sets me on the bed gently, pulling off my shoes. It’s a little strange he knows the way so easily and knows which room is mine, but he has been here before, I guess. 

“Are you feeling any better?” His voice is full of concern. He really does look worried.

“Oh, ah—I’m fine,” I say. “Just—I don’t have any energy.”

“Do you want to sleep?” 

“I’ll be fine if I rest a while,” I say. 

Rai brings my shoes to the door and then sits on the side of my bed. 

“Are you okay like this?” 

“Like how?” I ask, somewhat suspiciously. 

“I mean, your clothes will get wrinkled if you sleep in them,” Rai states. “Plus, this tie—it can’t be comfortable.”

Without waiting, he pulls the tie off my neck. 

“Also—I noticed yesterday, your trousers are very tight. Wouldn’t you be more comfortable if I just—?”

“No!” I interrupt. “I’m just fine!” 

Rai jerks his head up and lifts up both his hands—moving them away from my belt quickly—at the sound of my shout.

“You don’t _sound_ fine,” his voice is very collected, very cool, very neutral. “My adopted father says you should be comfortable when you rest. Why not let me help you—” 

“No!” I nearly shout again.

Rai smiles slightly.

“You’re _embarrassed_?”

“Um,” I don’t know how to respond. It’s true.

“Don’t be. Your body is nothing to be ashamed of. I rather like it. In fact, I find myself quite distracted by it from time to time. Plus, don’t you realize I’ve already seen most of you, anyway? Let me help you. It’s the least I can do as your Touga. You sang for me today. It was, um, a _beautiful_ song.”

His voice is so soft. I suddenly forget why I resisting him in the first place, remembering the force of the feelings that flowed into me, and I nod. I let him unbutton my shirt, slip it off my shoulders, and throw it over the back of my chair. Then, he pulls my whole body closer by my belt, unbuckling it, pulling it from my waist, and draping it over the back of the chair.

I shiver a little. It’s not from the temperature.  

“Are you cold?” The words are whispered into my ear and followed by a firm lick, sending several more shivers down my spine along with a small sigh.

“Um,” I say—unsure of what to do. I bite my lip. What should I do?

“I won’t hurt you.” 

My heart is pounding hard enough to burst, and I can’t move or defend myself.

“W-wait!” I stammer. 

“It’s all right. If you don’t want me to touch you, I won’t. Just let me help you out of these so you can breathe. These are too tight to be comfortable.”

They are quite tight—but the next size up was too large everywhere and required even more hemming in the legs.

I’m still not quite relaxed, and I feel my ears burning as my trousers are pulled inside out as they are peeled from my body. Thank gods that’s all that comes off...

Then, Rai curls up behind me on the bed, wrapping his arms around my chest, long silver hair draping over me, and his tail resting on my leg.

“It feels like your body is asleep,” Rai whispers. “But you still don’t want me to touch you?” 

“Ah—n-no,” I whisper. 

“Why? Do I frighten you?” 

“N-no,” I answer. “I just feel so vulnerable.” 

“You are no more vulnerable than you were when you sang to me. In some ways, you were more vulnerable while singing, since I could feel your feelings—and so, I’m confused. Why don’t you want me to touch you? I _know_ you feel the same way.”

What the silver cat is saying is true. 

“I’m so defenseless now,” I whisper. 

“Do you feel like you need to defend yourself from me? You are afraid, then,” Rai remarks. “I don’t wish to hurt you—I only want to make you feel... good. Like you made me feel with that song. I want you to lose yourself in those feelings. But I will not touch you if it’s what you wish. Is it all right if I just hold you like this?” 

“Please,” I whisper since it really does feel good. He feels warm, like home—only safer. And that makes me wonder... why _am_ I afraid? 

I feel one of his hands float up to my head—where he starts to firmly massage the base of my ears. It feels so nice that I can’t restrain my purr. It’s obnoxiously loud and wet sounding, almost vulgar—have I always purred like that? I’ve never noticed before. 

He returns my purr, and I feel his body gently vibrating behind me. It’s soothing. 

“You know, your dad is still teaching his class,” Rai says softly, from behind me—his mouth very close to my ears. “He won’t be here from at least another half an hour. Perhaps you’re worried about the impression we gave him—outside of class—but that was _nothing_ compared to the song you sang.”

I turn my head—because it’s all I can really move at this point—to get a better look at him. 

“Outside, you were just kissing me. That song in the class—it felt like you were trying to undress me with that song.” 

“Wh-what?” I’m stunned. Did it really sound that... direct? Was it _obscene_? “That’s not...” I’m about to try to protest and say that wasn’t my intention. I was simply trying to express my feelings about this silver cat.  But that _was_  what I meant, wasn’t it?

“I’m not complaining—but it was way more intense than anything you and I were doing outside before class. Or in the woods yesterday.” He adds the last phrase on in a whisper, right into my ears, before stroking them with his fingers. “You can sing to me like that _anytime_. I’ve never felt anything like it.”

My body is turned to my other side, so I meet his gaze. He looks... different. His fur is ruffled up—even the fur on his tail bristles. He has an almost hungry look in his eyes, while he is watching me.

“Were you about to tell me that wasn’t your intention? What, then, exactly, were you trying to tell me with that song, Konoe?” His voice has dropped in pitch and volume, and my name is almost a murmur—another caress to my ears.

“I was just trying to communicate my feelings for you,” I argue, “In the same way my kissing you outside was trying to communicate a feeling I had.” 

“Can you put it into words?” 

“Um, it felt like longing or yearning...” and my mind starts to wander again. What was I thinking about? His hair, his fur, that fluffy tail—how his lips feel when they are pressed against mine, and how much I want to feel them again—and suddenly I realize I am awfully close to Rai. And he’s lying in my bed, his tail wrapped around my mostly naked body—and why the hell did I think it would be a good idea to take off my clothes?!

“Wait just a second,” I say.

“What.” 

“My clothes! It’s like you’re using every excuse you can to take off my clothes—” 

“Oh, not _every_ excuse!” Rai smirks slightly. “There were at least three times I could have stripped off your clothes while we were sparring yesterday, and I didn’t. I held back.”

A small gasp comes out of my mouth. “But you _thought_ about it?”  

“You were right _there_ , but I didn’t want to make you mad—and I might add—you’re right _here_ ,” he breathes softly, running a hand through my hair gently, touching my ears lightly. “You’re an awful tease, and you’re changing the subject.” 

“Oh,” I say quietly, looking down.

“Yearning and longing,” Rai answers. “It’s where you stopped. I think you got those feelings across really well, but even more than that, I felt like your song was wrapped up in my hair and fur—touching my ears—my body—just like that light—it felt like an extension of your feelings and your fingers.”

“Oh, no.” I moan into my hands. “I actually did all this—I sang this—in front of my dad? Do you think the other students noticed?” 

Rai lifts both his eyebrows and laughs. It’s a wonderful sound—I’m again struck by how wonderful it is—and my spirit lifts.

“I’m sure every student in that class wished you were singing that song for him, Konoe,” Rai strokes my ears again. “Your dad is the _least_ of your worries—and, did I mention, he won’t be back here for a little while?”

He did, in fact, mention that—more than once. I realize that—even though I am supposed to be without power and recovering at the moment—I am currently pinning the large silver cat to my bed. He’s on his back while he is speaking to me—our lips just inches apart—and he simply continues stroking my ears.

“Realize, though—I will be very confused if you suddenly kiss me and still don’t want me to touch you. I’ll take that as a signal you are interested. If you don’t expect me to return your kiss, you must be crazy.”

“I wasn’t about to...” and I try to deny that I was about to kiss him. But I _was_. It would be the easiest thing in the world—just letting my head lower a little and our lips would meet for a moment—and I could feel his tongue. 

But _more_ than that—I _want_ his hands on me. That’s what I was singing, too. I was telling him I long for his touch. And that’s exactly what he heard. There is no denying what’s already been done.

“And class is going on for another half hour?” I ask softly.

“At least,” I feel a hand scratching between my ears again, and it’s relaxing. But he is not pulling me toward him. He is letting me make the first move. Why? Is he thinking I won’t dare? Or because I already know his intentions, he’s letting me decide the pace?

I lower my head just a little more and press our lips together gently. However, what I am expecting to be a gentle meeting of our lips is anything _but_ that.

The hand between my ears slips behind my nape, angling my head, giving him better access to my mouth. His other hand slips down to the base of my tail, making my own fur bristle. He also slides his legs underneath my body, raising me up higher on his torso so I am resting my bare stomach and chest against his torso.

To my shock, my hands, reaching out for support, slip underneath his shirt, sliding along the defined muscles of his abdomen and chest—and I find myself melting. His legs slip between mine, which gives him better access to my tail, and also, he presses his thigh in between my legs quite deliberately. I’m already really turned on, and having him press against me makes an obscene moan leak from my lips—which he proceeds to eat up with his own kisses. 

As he pulls me on top of him, the fervor of his returned caresses and kisses frighten me—just a little. I can feel his hardness pressing against my belly, right where I am lying on top of him—and again—my ears blush. His sheer size frightens me if I think about it too much, so I don’t. Instead, I’m just going to enjoy how he feels. How can he expose himself to me like this—so shamelessly?

But I’m the same. He lets his hands roam across my skin—drifting slowly over my back, along my waist, across my neck and shoulders, and I hear a purring growl.

I wonder—is it cruel to kiss someone if you know their intentions toward you are more involved than your own? Am I giving my consent to sex right now? I start to worry, but I’m a little too concerned with the amount of saliva that is dripping from my lips and onto his throat and chest.

Is it okay for me to explore his body—like he is mine—if I don’t intend to go all the way—at least not today?

I look up at his face to ask, but my hands are already unbuttoning his shirt, and he pulls it off the rest of the way, impatiently, and then pulls me flush against him once more—as if he can’t get enough contact from my skin alone.

When he pulls off his shirt, his hair fluffs out and floats down around me—and it smells so good. I bury my nose in his hair, realizing now that I’m straddling him—kneeling over him, my thighs touching his—and I start to worry a little more.

Am I being a tease?

“Um, Rai,” I whisper into the soft white ears below me. 

“What.”

“Is it—is it okay...?” I don’t know how to ask, and I start to feel very flustered. “I don’t know if this is okay!”

Suddenly, I realize I’m in my bedroom, with not just another cat—but with that silver cat I saw our first day here—and I’m in my underwear, and I’m in the process of stripping off his clothes. What exactly _are_ my intentions?

Oh, gods—I can’t be doing this if I’m not prepared to go all the way, can I?

“Hey. What.” My chin is gently nudged, and my eyes are brought to look into the heated pale blue pair staring up at me. “Are you freaking out?”

“N-n-n-no,” I lie, my teeth starting to chatter. 

Oh, my _gods_! I’m practically _naked_!

I try to bring my tail up to cover myself, but it doesn’t work. It's moving too much.

“What’s wrong?” Rai’s voice is very soft. He sits up partway, keeping my body on top of his. 

“I-I-I...” my voice trails off, but my chin is nudged again.

“It’s okay. Relax. There is no pressure here, Konoe.” 

“No pressure?” I ask, somewhat relieved.

“None. We can stop whenever you would like.” 

A hand strokes my ears, rubs my hair lightly and then falls to my cheek. He runs his fingertips along my jaw and then lets his fingers dip along the line of my throat and my collarbone.

“Even though you told me your intentions?” 

“I still do not have your consent. I figure we’re just making out till I get an answer from you one way or the other. I hope you don’t expect me to stay stock still if you kiss me, though—for that, I think restraints would be required.” 

“Restraints?” I echo, thinking the word choice strange for this particular context. 

“Yes, restraints. You haven’t heard of doing such a thing before?” Rai lowers his voice even further. “It can release your inhibitions and give you a feeling a freedom, I’ve heard.”

“Have you tried it?” I ask, feeling myself blush. I’m not sure I want to know the answer to that question.

“Not yet—but I think you would be a prime candidate.”

“Why?”

“Well, imagine—if you were restrained in some way, you might not be able to help the feelings and sounds coming from your body, right? Wouldn’t it absolve you of a certain degree of guilt?”

“It’s not exactly  _guilt_ ,” I say. “It’s more a feeling that I don’t belong with you.” 

“Who are _you_ to decide such a thing?” Rai asks, his tone slightly teasing. “I’m wondering if I shouldn’t give you a small sample for making such a ridiculous comment.”

I’m slightly afraid, but I meet his gaze boldly.

“Go right ahead,” I say snarkily, but before I even finish my sentence, both my hands are pinned overhead and Rai is straddling me—the same position I was in just moments ago, only reversed, and I didn’t even feel him move—except now I'm trapped.

"So,” Rai whispers, “how does it feel?” 

I pull my hands against his, hard, to try to free them, but I can’t. Worse, I see he’s got me pinned with only one hand now. 

“Um—I don’t know,” I say, my voice quivering. My fluffy tail is trembling as well, and of course, it’s the first thing he notices. He pops the tip of my tail into his mouth—quite suddenly—making me lose my breath. It feels so good—that touch does.

“You don’t _know_ ,” he whispers into my ear. “Doesn’t the thought of me being able to do anything I like to your body bring up any feelings for you?” 

Every visible part (and probably some parts that aren’t visible, too) of my body flushes when he says those words. Is it fear? Not exactly. This feels _much_ more like anticipation than fear. I’m not even able to utter a single plea for him to let me go. 

“No begging for me?” he whispers, also into my ear, following the words with his tongue—which fills my ears with a strange squishing sound. It should feel vulgar and gross, shouldn't it... so why doesn't it? Why do I feel so hot?

The hand that doesn’t have my hands pinned strokes my chest and side, pausing at my hip. Suddenly, he moves again, and he starts licking my jaw, my throat, and my collarbone.

“Mmmm—ah,” moans and sighs are coming out of my mouth in uncontrollably loud bursts. He was doing that before, too—but now, I cannot move or defend myself, and it’s so much hotter. I can hardly catch a breath.

I’m almost ashamed by how much I like this feeling—I’m being forced to endure his touch—even if I didn’t want it, I’d have to trust him with my body—and it’s so hot! 

The purring that comes out of this cat is much rougher than mine—it’s almost a growl—and it’s frightening—or rather, it would be frightening if what he was doing didn’t feel so good. And if I didn’t think he’d stop if I asked.

He’s leaving small bites along my collarbone before he drops his face to my chest and licks my nipples—one after the other. I’ve never been touched there by another cat, and I’m surprised at how sensitive they feel. His fingers are a completely different touch than that indecent sounding mouth. 

But I can’t help it—I love it. I want him to feel like this, too—but I can’t seem to get ahold of myself. The idea of me restraining him, being able to do something like this to _him_ —maybe when he is least expecting him, like when he is sleeping, in the nude—is almost too much for me to take. I start to feel a little lightheaded.

Then, still keeping my hands pinned, leaving me to only watch helplessly, I watch as his face drops lower—dipping into my belly, into my bellybutton, his other hand working on massaging my tail. But then, he brings a hand up to his face. With claws drawn, I watch him comb through the soft tuft of fur just below my navel. It’s blonde—almost white—close to the color of fur on my ears—but to feel not someone’s claws—but _his_ claws—is a lot for me to handle.

I don’t even notice when he releases my hands to bring both of his under my hips, lifting them up almost violently. 

“Where are you licking me?!” I want to protest, but I'm not sure if the words come out, and I don’t ask him to stop, nor do I struggle. I’m unable to breathe for all my indecent panting.

In some ways, I realize I have to tell him to stop—and _soon_ —unless I really think sex is a good idea today—and I don’t have a clue where that would lead.

“Please...” is all that comes out of me. 

Rai stops what he is doing and takes a look at my face. 

“Do you want me to stop? Or slow down? I am happy to do either,” Rai drops a kiss on the inside of my thigh, and that alone sends a bolt of dangerous heat through my body. His claws grip the waistband of my underwear, running along the edge, and then the legs, also right along the edge. 

“Please,” I try again, unable to catch my breath. “This is all new to me. Maybe we should slow down a little?” I really think I might pass out, but I’m already lying flat.

“I did get a little carried away,” Rai whispers. “It’s just that the idea of restraining you is quite a turn on for me—and the idea of you restraining me...”

My jaw goes a little slack since I was thinking the same thought. What would I even do to him if he were restrained? I find myself on top of him again, attacking his ears. They are much thicker than mine, but I manage to turn one wrong side out with my rough grooming.

“I could touch your tail as much as I like,” I say playfully.

Rai nervously thumps his tail against the bed. 

“Won’t you let me groom it?” I try catching the tip again. 

“My tail? Why?”

“It’s beautiful, soft, fluffy—I just want to touch it.” He waves it just out of my reach. I must be feeling better because I actually pounce on him to get to that tail.

“Oy,” he says, almost growling, “I’m particular about my tail.” 

“I can see that,” I say. “But you like my fur, don’t you?” I wave my tail in front of his face provocatively. He grabs the tip with both hands and pulls it into his mouth, making me shiver again. “I must do a decent job grooming my own if you like mine all right.”

“Has your tail always had this shape?” Rai has me pinned to the bed face down, so he can stroke my tail as much as he likes. I think he is trying to distract me, and it's working.

Strange sounds are leaking of my mouth in response to his touching—this is _not_ grooming—not at all.

“Hey—hey!” I start to struggle. “Wait! Hey! Please,” I start to beg. 

“Please, _what_ ,” Rai doesn’t exactly ask, still licking my tail—roughly, aggressively. No wonder he doesn’t want me to touch his tail. His tongue is way rougher than mine—and he’s using much less saliva than I do—this is way too intense, too much...

“Ah—" I protest. “Please—”

“So, you’re using such nice manners,” the silver cat teases, now licking just the hooked part, keeping his eyes on my face. “But if you don’t tell me what you want, there’s no way I can know...”

“Too _much_!” I whisper. “Please...”

“Please more?” Rai asks, and he grabs my tail at the base and starts that hypnotic massage.

All my fur fluffs out—all over my body—and my breath hitches suddenly. I think—oh, my gods—I think I may have just passed the point of no return. 

I’m lying curled up on my stomach, in a ball—with the silver cat lying on top of me, one hand massaging the base of my tail, almost like he’s fucking it, and the other stroking the hip that’s in the air. The tip of my tail is in his mouth— _all_ of the hooked portion—and he’s got his tongue wrapped around it, and his teeth are nipping me slightly.   I’m completely overwhelmed by the sensations, shivers going into my back and shoulders, traveling up my spine.

When the hand on my hip starts to travel around toward the front of my body—toward the fur that’s just below my navel—that fur that’s all fluffed up—and I feel claws extend on his fingers, and then the vibration from his purr are vibrating my tail, my body, and I speed up my breathing—and my vision blanks out completely.

My gasping suddenly stops—and I let out a short, desperate cry—and I realize—oh _shit_ —apparently, I can... come from someone playing with my tail.

I had no idea! 

A sense of utter relaxation comes over my body as waves of pleasure flood into my limbs, and I let out a huge purring sigh.

“Oh, my gods,” I whisper. That was _so_ much better than trying to do something myself in the shower! I had _no_ idea!

But I’m so embarrassed now—I can’t believe I just _did_ that—I let myself be seen in such a state of depravity in front of such a dignified cat! I’m almost afraid to open my eyes, but I feel myself nudged—it’s something soft on my chin.

Rai’s lips. Kissing me, fervently. His purr has not calmed down in the least. 

“Holy shit,” Rai whispers. “That was _amazing_. I didn’t know you could do it from tailplay _alone_. That is so fucking _hot_!” He sounds like a kitten at Christmas, and he has a ridiculous wide smile on his face. It’s absolutely adorable—the cutest thing I’ve ever seen. “But I think I heard the front door open a few minutes ago. Is that probably your dad?”

“ _Minutes_ ago? Oh, my gods!” I shout. “You have to get dressed!” 

“Why?” Rai asks.

“Dad will come waltzing in here—” I hiss. 

“So what?”

“But—” 

“Konoe, after that song, what exactly do you think he sent us back here to _do_? I heard the door open a _while_ ago, and he’s left us alone so far. I’m sure he, uh, heard you. There's no way he missed that.” Rai has a rather sly grin on his face.

“What?” I try to sit up, but I'm confused. I’m _really_ embarrassed. Was I _that_ loud?

“Tch, just relax,” Rai pushes me back to the mattress. “Lie down. If it really bothers you, I’ll get dressed.”

“Shh!” I hiss again.  _Why_ is Rai talking so loud? Dad is probably listening at the door! He should totally understand these things, shouldn’t he? Bardo is the exact same way, after all.

“This is totally natural. Just relax,” Rai says. “Here.” 

He hands me a towel, which I left hanging over the side of the laundry basket.

“Ah, thank you,” I take it, blushing fiercely.

“But seriously,” Rai looks at me. “That was incredible. So when you said you don’t want me to play with your tail in class... is _this_ why?”

“Mmmm,” I reply. I don’t even know what to say to that! 

“Do you think I could get you _that_ worked up in class?” Rai is suddenly hovering over me again. “I want to _try_ it! How long do you need before we can try that again?”

“Uwaa— _no_!” I say, shrinking away slightly. “ _Not_ when my dad is in the next room! He is _way_ too nosy!”

“What? He’s been great,” Rai says. “If it were Bardo, we’d be in for the health lecture.” Except that I’ve already had one of those today, I think. 

Rai already has his shirt buttoned and tied. He helps me with my tie, straightening my collar. 

“Feeling better now?” he asks. It’s three words, but somehow, he makes them sound dirty. I don’t know how he does it. I try not to let it bother me, but it does _indeed_ ruffle my fur. I click my tongue, and he smiles at me. He is doing it on purpose!

When I pull the door open to my room, Dad certainly is home, and to my surprise, I find him in front of the stove, making a very early dinner.

“It sounded like you were working up an appetite, Konoe,” Dad says, turning to me and grinning. “Thanks for taking such good care of my boy, Rai.”

Oh, my gods. We are _not_ going to have this conversation.

“Please, sit and eat,” Dad waves toward the table, which has three place settings set out—to my dismay. I’m really embarrassed.

“Dad, we already have pl—” I start, but Rai pulls me forward and pushes me down into a chair.

“Thanks, Shui-Sensei,” the silver cat says graciously, sending me a look. “I’m sure he’s starving. We’d love to join you.”


	2. Fluffy School Days - Rai x Konoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still from the same Fluffy School Days series, continued from the same chapter as before.
> 
> Rai is invited to stay for dinner.
> 
> A small inner and outer dialogue from Shui's POV, outer because he can't help being curious about what that noise was when he first came home. What exactly were they doing in there? And he is living vicariously through Konoe's wonderful first love experience but is overly concerned about having taught him about being a considerate lover.
> 
> Then, switch back to Konoe's POV, who walks Rai home. He is almost too excited to see where Rai sleeps. He is invited in, is unable to decline, and also feels like he doesn't want their relationship to be so one-sided, but if he wants to wait to have sex, what else can he do?
> 
> He figures things out once he gets there. There may be some alcohol involved.

**Shui** :

Why are his ears drooping like that? I mean, it sounded like they were having a pretty good time in there, and I even gave them privacy—so I don’t understand why he won’t even look at me now. God, it’s not _guilt_ , is it? For a moment, I’m horrified. Could _I_ have raised a child who feels guilty about having a perfectly healthy sex drive? That is not possible.

Honestly, this child—if he didn’t look exactly like his mother, I’d wonder if they made a mistake, maybe a mixup somewhere along the way—except that I was there for his birth. I _know_ he’s my child. He’s always been moody like this, too, and strangely squeamish when it comes to sex.

He did so well expressing himself—I thought that blue cat was going to come all over himself in class just from listening to his song, both the blue-haired cat and the Kiran cat gazed at him with more than a casual interest—who knew that my little boy had _another_ secret admirer—or is it that the blue cat likes Rai? I suppose that could be it, too. Ah, how exciting! A love triangle!

I worry for my little guy, though—he’s awfully clueless.

I mean, looking at them now—I can tell the silver cat is still spun up, obviously, but Konoe is nearly comatose. What the hell was going on in his room?

However, in any case, now I know for a _fact_ that boy is _not_ taking care of himself like he should be since I’ve _never_ heard him make any noise like that before. Not even once! Not even close—though I know he has had it in him all this time.

I can’t keep my happiness to myself, and I wonder if there is a way for me to gently encourage them to experiment a little more—or if I can talk to Konoe, just to make sure everything is all right.

“Konoe, help me with the dishes for a second?” I ask, keeping my voice nice and light. 

The face that peers back at me is full of terror—and I mean, sheer _terror_. He drags himself up out of his chair, full of reluctance, walking along in typical death march fashion, carrying dishes to the kitchen. 

Shit, what does he think I’m going to _do_? _Bite_ him? _Rebuke_ him? Come on, now! I’m a _good_ dad! 

“Honey, just relax. It’s _fine_. This is all _normal_ —it’s all a perfectly _normal_ part of your development, and I’m so glad it’s going well,” I try to keep my voice neutral and even, despite my vicarious excitement. Ah—it’s his first love! I’m just _so_ excited. 

“Dad,” he has that warning sound in his voice again like he had earlier in class.

“What is it?”

“You’re being weird,” he says, turning to look at me with his arms crossed, his voice lowered to a hiss. “You’ve convinced him to join us for dinner, so are you happy now?” He’s implying, but not directly saying, “happy enough to butt out?”

“I just... couldn’t help noticing that while _you_ look very relaxed, your silver friend still looks quite tense,” I say tentatively. Konoe visibly flinches. Does he feel guilty? I didn’t raise my son to feel guilty about sex. “I know I taught you better than that. You know it works both ways, don’t you?” 

“I-I-I,” he starts to stammer immediately, and it’s like I’ve caught him with his hand in the cookie jar. “That’s not exactly...” 

“I _heard_ you—you make lots of noise so I know when to keep away. That’s great for your partner, too—he probably _loves_ it.”

“Dad!” Gods, his little ears are so red! He’s so cute! I can hardly stand it.

“So—how was it? What did you think? Better than by yourself, right? It sounded like you were enjoying yourself quite a lot.”

“Dad!” He won't meet my gaze.

“Just... don’t leave him hanging. It’s unkind to sing to someone in _that_ way and then leave him hanging. I even had to end class early because of that damned song of yours! So distracting! I never thought you had it in you—but _that_ , you definitely get from me.” 

“What?”

“Sex appeal,” I answer simply.

“Dad! We didn’t even—it was just an accident—we weren’t even, um—uwaa—I’m just so embarrassed—I didn’t even know that you could do it that way—”

“What?” My ears are perked up now. “Do it _what_ way?” Did they actually _have_ _sex_? Did my baby get his first blow job? Oh,  _no_ —I’m not sure I’m ready for that just yet. “What happened? Did he—” 

I corner Konoe in the kitchen because this, I absolutely _have_ to know. As his father, it's important for me to know these things, and make sure his sex life is fulfilling, right? If he’s having sex before his first heat, it could also make his Sanga song develop strangely. What if this cat isn’t his lifelong Touga partner after all? They are awfully young. Perhaps for penetrative sex, they should indeed wait till for the heat to arrive. Rai is much larger than my boy, after all—it would only be more comfortable for him that way. 

“Did he fuck you?”

“Dad...” Konoe cowers a little, keeping his face lowered. The way he’s avoiding looking at my face makes me think he doesn’t want to tell me, yet it makes me all the more curious. Something happened, and I need to know exactly _what_.

“Konoe, I’ve taken good care to educate you. You know I have your health at heart. While love is a wonderful thing, penetrative anal sex will _hurt_ if your partner doesn’t take enough time to prepare you and use lubricant.”

“Oh, my gods, _Dad_! We didn’t even get that far!”

I breathe a sigh of relief. But I’m left in utter confusion. Because the look that silver cat has given my son is _definitely_ one I recognize. He has definitely seen my son in the throes of passion. He’s seen Konoe lose himself to pleasure and wants to see it again. I know that look well, based on how many people have gazed at me with that same expression over the years.

“So, why was he looking at you like that?”

“Like what?”

“Rai—all through dinner—he kept staring at you, thinking about what he just saw, what you just did. It’s more than obvious. Did he touch you?”

“Dad! Well, we, um, kissed and stuff...”

Good, keep him talking.

“And what ‘stuff’?” I tap my foot somewhat impatiently.

“Dad,” Konoe protests. “It’s not really your business, is it?”

“It is if it’s _before_ you go into heat!” I press, rather more urgently than I need to. I don’t mean to scare him—nothing will happen, really. I just want to make sure he’s all right and taking care of his partner. I know if I approach it this way, I can frighten him into talking to me. 

“Why??” Konoe looks worried.

“Well, things can happen,” I say ominously, refusing to meet his gaze.

“What... things?” His pink ears perk up, his voice covered in fear. Not really my intention, but hell, at least he’s talking!

“Well, that all depends on what you did. Did he jerk you off?”

“Gods, Dad! No! He didn’t even touch me, er, _there_. He is waiting for my consent.”

“What?” I’m even more confused now. I guess that’s good, especially considering how shy Konoe is. Well, I _thought_ he was he was shy, but that song he sang in class sure as fuck wasn’t shy! 

“Yeah, this morning he pretty much directly told me he is interested in me... in _that_ way.” Konoe looks up at me and shifts his eyes away shyly. He can’t even bring himself to say “sexually.” It’s awfully cute.

“Is that what made you faint?”

“I think so—between that and the realization that he sleeps naked...”

“Pretty amazing to fantasize about that, isn’t it? But it's very healthy for long-haired cats,” I say. 

“Uwaa! Dad!”

“So... why was he looking at you in that way?”

“I don’t know what you mean,” but he won’t meet my gaze, so I think he _does_.

“Then, _I_ probably can’t really tell you about the things that _could_ happen, either,” I respond. He flinches again. 

“But he didn’t even touch me, um, _there_ —and he kept his clothes on—mostly...”

Which means Konoe was at least partly undressed, if not completely naked, _again_. Gods, maybe my son is more like me than I realize—always taking his clothes off, given the chance. Those two are really going to get up to some stuff, I think.

“You were making some noise when I came home. I could hear you through the door.”

“I just liked how he was touching my tail,” Konoe says quietly, blushing furiously. It sounds like a horribly guilty confession. I don’t understand his response at first.

“Your tail?” I ask. Wait just a second. Is it possible...? I look at Konoe’s face again. His cheeks as flushed pink and his ears are red, just when I echo his words. “All that noise—was just from him stroking your tail?”

“He maybe had the tip in his mouth, too,” Konoe confesses in a near whisper. “Is that _bad_? Dad? What is _wrong_ with me? I wasn’t even _naked_! It took almost _no_ time at all—and it was like there was suddenly a point I couldn’t back up from. I didn't know that could happen from someone touching my tail! What is wrong with me? I was so surprised—it was hardly _any_ effort—not on his part _or_ mine! It was like my body belonged to someone else!”

He sounds so desperate—his eyes are wide—the color of melted honey, just how I remember his mother—and oh, does he look like someone else right now! Who _also_ has that exact same gift! I wonder if it’s a coincidence? Or a result of that time he healed Konoe when he was just a baby? Did he pass that trait along to him as well? The same way he passed on his fear of fire and his lack of direction?

“Don’t worry, Konoe,” I wrap my arms around him tightly. “What you have is a special _gift_. Not many Ribika have this ability. I enjoy having my tail groomed, but I need more than just that to, well, actually get off. What you have is special, but not unheard of. There is nothing wrong with you. You've always been a bit more sensitive, so this is no surprise.”

I’m also hugely relieved. If they just met, they perhaps shouldn’t be moving quite so quickly—although, good for that boy for knowing what he wants. 

“It _was_ consensual, wasn’t it?”

“Oh, yes,” Konoe says—and he gets a sweet dreamy look in his eyes. Ah—young love! It sends a little shiver through my body and reminds me of my own plans this evening.

“Why don’t you walk Rai home? Maybe make this relationship of yours official?”

“Official?” Konoe asks, his tail freezing in place for a moment. 

“Ask him out. Make an honest cat out of him.” 

Konoe smiles—that warm, gentle smile—that’s all I need to see from him to know he's going to be just fine.

“Let’s go!” I hear his cheerful voice in the dining room.

“What—are we done here?”

“Yep, I’ll walk you home. I want to see where you sleep—uwaa!—I mean, where you live.” 

I happen to see Konoe’s shy blushing face as he quickly recovers that slip of the tongue. I’m so thankful to see him developing into a real hormonal teenage Ribika now. 

“Thank you for dinner,” Rai says. Such a polite young man, I think. And handsome, too. My son couldn’t have done much better if I do say so myself. He must be quite a Touga, I imagine, which is probably partly why they feel such a strong attraction to each other.

When Konoe sang in class today, though—I was amazed. First, I didn’t expect it to be such an earnest love song, right on par with what I’d asked of him. I was almost expecting him to sing a get-the-fuck-away song, dedicated to me, complete with a limerick. Second, I never expected my little boy to be so specific! There was no mistaking for whom that song was intended. I could feel his desire to run his hands through that silver hair—nuzzle his nose in it—and to feel those strong arms wrapped around his body.

I wonder, if they keep up this level of intensity, will they even be able to wait till mating season? I probably shouldn't worry too much about it. That silver cat seems to know what he's doing.

“Remember what I told you, Konoe,” I remind him lightly, making his ears blush and earning myself a small growl of protest. Rai looks at him curiously. “Take your time coming home, all right?”

“Dad!” Konoe snaps at me again, and I cover my smile. He really is too cute. He bends down to grab Rai’s bag and pulls the larger cat out of his chair.

I watch them head out the door. I start putting a few items into a bento box for my own private dinner plans, humming happily to myself. I’m just so proud! 

* * *

**Konoe** :

 _Embarrassing_! This entire day has been one giant shameful day. I cannot believe that conversation! Dad just asked me a question involving the f-word. _And_ I just told my dad what happened! Shit! Oh, shit. And I feel terribly guilty. I really shouldn’t allow Rai to serve me so one-sidedly. I _know_ that—but what should I do? 

“What was he talking to you about in the kitchen so seriously?” Rai asks, draping an arm around my shoulders and slowing his gait to match mine. It feels so nice to have him close to me like this—almost natural—if I didn’t feel so damned nervous, anyway.

“Oh—he was just being nosy,” I reply, being purposefully vague.

“Speaking of nosy,” Rai looks up suddenly. We are still close to teacher housing, close to the one-bedroom units now. “Do you mind taking a little shortcut?”

“Eh?” I‘m confused, but I let him pull my arm through the path that leads through the forest. It’s dusk already—the sun is setting behind the trees, and the forest path is quiet and dark.

Just beyond the path, I hear a softly babbling brook. I don’t remember that the last time we were out this way, but we were on the other side, close to the classrooms, and I was slightly distracted. Now, as I look over in the direction of the water, I see something odd—green, shimmering lights—rising up from the ground in the distance.

“What _is_ that?” I whisper. They look like _fairies_!

“Ah, they don’t have those in Setsura, either. Come on. Let's take a closer look,” Rai pulls me off the path and toward the sound of the water.  

When we approach, thousands of tiny green lights float up from the ground on either side of the small brook—it’s too small to be a river, really—into the sky. They look magical. 

“What _is_ this?” I cannot keep the country bumpkin out of my voice. It’s filled with awe.  So pretty! 

Rai reaches out, catching one of the small lights in his hand. When he opens it, I realize it’s a small, rather ugly-looking bug with a glowing tail. He releases it into the air, and when it flies away, its light shines brightly as it moves upward.

“Oh,” I sigh. I find myself unable to move—I’m captivated by the momentary beauty of the scene around me—and the pale green light happens to light up the silver cat’s hair, fur and pale skin in all the right places, making him look like some incredible, magical god from ancient Ribikan history—as if he is the one giving the power to these strange bugs to light up the sky like this.

“It’s so pretty,” I breathe softly. “What _are_ these things?” 

“Fireflies,” Rai says. “They have a short season—they only live for a few weeks at the end of summer. Most cats from the area don’t even notice them anymore, but I find them rather enchanting.” 

His eyes look almost green in the light, and he’s watching the bugs float in the air with a soft smile on his face.

It’s kind of romantic here, isn’t it?

I reach out and grab hold of his hand, and he looks down at me for a moment.

“Rai,” I say quietly.  _Be bold!_

“Hmm?”

“Would you,” I start, and I realize I maybe don’t want to just ask him to be my boyfriend. Isn't that kind of immature, I mean, especially compared to what he said to me this morning? I blush a little when I remember. I take a deep breath. “I’d like to...” What? _Be your Sanga?_ Could I be any sappier than that? This is so much harder than I was expecting!

“What.” A not-question, spoken softly.

“I want you to be my first.”

Oh, shit! That was _way_ more direct than I’d intended. I peep up at him, but I’ve definitely grabbed his interest and attention. His ears are perked up—and gods, those ears of his are so damn cute.

“Your first? Is this you stating your intentions?” Rai takes my other hand and looks into my eyes. 

“I’ve heard it can be helpful for breeds my size to wait for mating season to, um, get involved in, um,” my toe is digging around in a root on the forest floor, as if to find the words I want there, “uh, or um, to consummate sexual relationships. At least when there’s a significant difference in stature.”

“You’re shaking like a leaf,” Rai says, his voice so soft and sexy I can hardly stand it. "Does the thought frighten you?"

“You don’t have to point out every little thing,” I say sulkily. “I’m trying my best, but I-I’m just not as bold as you.” 

“Oh, I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” Rai answers, kissing my fingers, deliberately sucking one of them into his mouth. It feels incredibly sexy, and it does _nothing_ to stop my trembling. “You sang that song for me—in front of all those students. You kissed me in front of the entire school, and in front of your father. I'm not sure I would have dared do such a thing.”

“I-i couldn’t help myself!” I protest. “Something happens to me when I’m around you, and I just completely lose my self-control!”

“Hou? What a compliment," Rai says, again in that soft voice. "I’m not complaining. You feel free to lose control around me anytime you like.”

“So... will you wait for me?” I ask softly. “I’m new to this—to all of these feelings. But I know I want to do those things... with you. I just want to be sure I’m ready.”

A soft smile spreads across his face. He looks enchanting.

“Take all the time you need. We can go as slow as you like. Konoe, there is no pressure here. If you feel anything like pressure, please—just tell me, and I will back off. I’ve been through the mating season before, but I’ve never desired someone like this before, so this is new to me, too.”

My hands are pulled close, and I feel something brushing my ears—Rai’s lips and his tongue—licking my ears—and sending small shivers down my spine, my neck, my shoulders. A sigh I don’t bother suppressing leaks from of my mouth. He smells so good. How can anyone be allowed to smell so good?

We’re alone out here, aren’t we? 

I can’t tell if he’s kissing me or grooming me—but that touch is _very_ close to what I felt on my tail—and just as I think that—I feel a hand slide down my back to the base of my tail.

“Ah—” I sigh. I don’t think that’s such a good idea. Not out here.

“I just couldn’t stop thinking about you during dinner,” Rai whispers into my ears, his breath moving the fur deep inside my ears while stroking my tail softly. He’s not massaging it like he was earlier, but he doesn’t have to. I’m hard as a rock when he’s simply talking about it.

“Uh-um, wait—maybe not out here...”  

“The sounds that came out of your mouth, the look on your face—I want to see more of that, Konoe, much more. Let me see more of you.”

“But n-not right here?” I shift my shoulder up slightly, trying to defend myself from the grooming and kissing of my ears.

“Why? You don’t want to?” His words are so desperate, so breathless...

Oh, I _want_ to, all right. I want to _very_ much.

“Just... what if someone walks by?”

“I’d say the chances are good they’d be doing the same things we are and they’d have no room to talk. You’re such a shy one,” Rai says, slightly frustrated. “Should we go back to my place, then?”

“Okay,” I say. “Do you live in the dorms?”

“No. I have a student apartment.” He pulls me back toward the path, keeping my body close to his.

“Who do you live with?” I ask, following him closely through the woods, watching the last of the fireflies over my shoulder.

“No one. It’s just me.”

“You live alone?” That’s so sad, I think. Although—not really. I enjoyed the times I spent alone, when Dad would travel, I suppose. Perhaps he doesn’t mind so much, either.

“I do,” Rai says. “But you can come and see me anytime.” I notice the way he emphasizes the word come a little too much in that sentence. Was it deliberate? Is he teasing me?

 “Anytime?” I ask, my mind floating immediately to the image of him sleeping, in bed, naked. Why is that always the first thing that comes to mind? Is this silver cat in various states of undress the only thing on my mind these days? I feel slightly obsessive.

“Of course. Maybe you can move in with me at some point if you like.”

“What?” I try to keep my feet moving, though I'm shocked he would suggest such a thing.

“Ah—too soon? Too direct. Again.” He smiles down at me. “I’m sorry.”

If I lived with him, I could see him sleep naked whenever I wanted. Wait—would we share a bed?? Uwaa!

More importantly, what am I going to do when I get to his place? I’m still trying to decide. I want to be the thoughtful lover that Dad accused me of _not_ being earlier—but how? If we aren’t having sex... what else can I do?

We arrive at his front door.

“Would you like to come in?” Rai asks.

“Please!” I say. “Thanks for having me,” I say upon entering.

“You are welcome anytime.” He turns toward me as he slips his shoes off at the door. I’m surprised to see him do this. His apartment is lit by lamps, of course—but he uses guiding leaves this evening for some reason.

Does he know? Ah—he does, I remember. He figured it out and told me this morning. Still, it’s kind of him to make me feel comfortable. 

“Would you like something to drink?”

“Um, are you having something?”

“I was thinking about it,” Rai says. He pulls something from the top cabinet and pulls out two small glasses. He pours a small amount into each glass and lifts up his glass in a toast. “Here’s to new seasons and to bonding.”

I lift up the glass and clink it against his. I take a small sniff of the liquid in the glass—it looks like a greenish brown syrup. When I take a sip, it tastes good at first—minty—but it burns my throat when it goes down.

Alcohol?? He has alcohol? Why? And now I'm drinking it!

“Hey, is this alcohol?” I ask after I’m done coughing. 

“Yeah, why?”

“I haven’t ever had anything with alcohol before,” I confess.

“Hou? This should be fun,” Rai’s eyes sparkle in the low light. “Growing up in Setsura, we'd drink this after dinner, starting from a young age. Bardo taught me to brew it. It's catnip liquor.”

He downs the entire glass, and I choke mine down the same way. He pours a second glass.

“To experimentation,” Rai says, clinking his glass against mine and drinking the entire thing.

That toast gives me a _great_ idea. I finish the second glass in one gulp, choking a little less this time, and my stomach feels nice and warm. I’ve just figured out what I want to do. Now—how to bring it up?

“What you said earlier today—I can’t stop thinking about it,” I say, purposely cryptic.

“About what?” Rai pours another round.

“When you mentioned restraints,” I glance up under my lashes briefly, just to see if I have his attention, and oh, do I!

“Restraints?” He looks up at me, suddenly very interested.

“I was wondering... were you serious?”

He leans across the table. I forget how tall he is from time to time, especially since we are both seated on the floor. But he can almost reach me across the table, just leaning across it.

“Was I serious about what?” I can hear his voice has taken on a slightly teasing tone. That’s all right. I figured he’d make me say everything out loud, and I’m prepared.

“I was wondering if you were serious about wanting to try it. I mean, try _being_  the one restrained. Because I want to try it. I want _you_ to be restrained. I want to see if you like it, and I think I will really like it.”

“Hou?” Rai can’t take his eyes off me. “What would you do to me if I were restrained?” 

“Nothing bad—and nothing you wouldn’t like, I’m sure. I’d stop if you asked me to, just like you did. I just want to try it—see if evening out the odds would make me feel any different. And maybe...”

I look up at him again.

“Maybe I’d feel a little less guilty about this afternoon.”

I hear a soft gasp.

“I just don’t like things to be so one-sided,” I say. “So... how serious were you?”

He has such nice straight white teeth. I think I’ll take that smile as a yes. I can’t keep the smile from my face.

“Hang on—one more—for courage,” Rai says, pouring one more and clinking my glass.

“Courage,” I agree, downing the liquor.

Is he a little nervous, too? I wonder. Maybe he should be. He pulls me up to stand and drags me into his bedroom.

His bed is _right_ under the window—and my gods, the moon shines in, hitting the bed exactly as I imagined. I start to feel a little weird—like those fireflies we saw are flying around in my belly. But I don’t have time for that: I am a cat with a _purpose_. I have a feeling about this silver cat—despite what Dad told me—I have a gut  _feeling_.

“Get on the bed,” I say quietly. I get a little shiver from ordering the silver cat around, and another one when he obeys. What the hell!?

He’s sitting on the bed now, and I look around for a moment. He looks so young—and he still looks just a little nervous.

First, I climb on top of his lap and kiss him, while unbuttoning his shirt. I’ve decided I’ll restrain his wrists, but I want this shirt off first. And I’m not just going to strip him—or ask him to strip, though if I asked he probably would, eagerly—and another shiver goes through me at that thought—I want to do this _naturally_.

Is there a natural way to tie your boyfriend up to the bedframe?

The window is open a little, but I don’t let that bother me—I don’t realize till much later that I probably should be stifling my voice a little more—if his window is open—but I’ve got his shirt unbuttoned and slipped off. 

Strangely, my shirt is unbuttoned, too, and I didn’t do that.

“You’re not supposed to be doing anything,” I say softly.

“Then you’d better figure this out,” Rai replies gently, “or you may be in bigger trouble than you planned.” 

I use my belt for one of his wrists. I think he is slightly disappointed when he sees me using my belt as a restraint, after watching me unbuckling it so enthusiastically. He’s messing around with my tail with his other hand, so I use his belt to restrain that mischevious hand, and then I unzip his trousers and slide them off his hips. His underwear is black—or dark blue—and they look like boxer shorts, only snug and amazingly flattering. I try not to look too closely, or I might freak out.

“How do you feel?” I ask, sitting on top of him, my clothes in complete disarray, but with him in just his underwear. I cannot believe he’s letting me do this to him. I am so amazingly hard right now—but he is, too—I can feel him straining through his underwear. I almost want to put my mouth down there—just maybe breathe against him softly or something...

Uwaa! I _can’t_ —I just _can’t_ do that. How am I even _thinking_ about that?! At least—not yet. Not today. This is about _grooming_ —about grooming his _tail_ , specifically. Although—when I pull at the base of his tail, a rather strange sound comes out of him, and I watch with some fascination as the fur on his tail stands up perpendicularly, every last strand stands on end—the fur on his ears changes too—and that silver tuft right below his navel—which... seems to be calling out to me. 

I think I was right. I think he _is_ like me.

His fur feels like silk in my fingers, and I draw my claws. He had me pinned on my stomach, but he is a cat who likes to _watch_ , so I’m going to let him watch. Starting at the very base of his tail, I run my fingers and claws through his thick, plush fur. It shimmers in the moonlight, just like I thought it would.

He is amazingly  _beautiful_.

What is he doing here with _me_?

I feel something shift inside my body—in that gurgling well I felt earlier today—is it another song trying to escape? Would it be bad to sing again? He’s watching me so closely and I want him to know how beautiful I think he is... but to say it, just like that—I don’t think I can do that so directly.

Instead, I search that well and let my body take over.

I wet my fingers and claws with my mouth, and I lower my face a little, and I hear him let out a gasp. I was just going to put my damp claws on his tail, but instead, I run my tongue along the length of that tail, and I hear a sound come out of the cat below me, and he closes his eyes—but only for a moment. 

It’s almost as though he doesn’t want to miss anything.

"Your tongue—it's much softer than mine..." he whispers.

I keep my eyes on his face, watching his expressions, listening to his response, and when his face softens at the sound of my melody—it flows naturally, saying only, _you are beautiful_ —I hear his voice. 

“Another song—for me?”

The light reaches out from my body to touch him—like additional hands—like fingers, really—stroking him, playing in his hair, tickling his ears, touching his stomach, even his thighs, quite daringly, even daring to touch parts of him I haven’t dared to touch with my hands...yet. I’m a little surprised at what that light is doing—it's so much braver than my hands are.

I’m also immediately flooded with a huge wave of desire, heat, and passion—so much that it frightens me. It feels almost like he wants to eat me right up—but he represses so much of his response, it’s hard to read what he is feeling without this song as a medium.

 _Just touch me however you want to touch me, no pressure—but I like that. I like your hands on me. I love the touch of your skin against mine—and your tongue is so much softer and smoother than mine_ —I feel that I was probably right in my guess by the amount of tension he is feeling when I pull his tail through my claws and my lips. 

My entire body is lighting up the room with a soft warm glow—and I can’t resist the urge to groom the fur on his belly.  

I think I hear him make a protesting sound, but I keep my hands moving, and I coil my right hand around the base of his tail, keeping a firm grip.

It’s hard not to accidentally touch his ass like this, so I do that deliberately—he's so muscular—it’s why he can move so fast—and why his trousers look so damn good, and why every cat watches him as he walks.

And I hear his breath speeding up suddenly. I run my free hand down the length of his tail, still grooming it carefully while kneeling on top of him, and spend a little extra time giving some special care at the very tip of his tail. 

He starts to move his body underneath me, pushing my hips up a little higher so my weight is pressing down on his, and I hear him gasping for breath. 

I glance up at his face—and his eyes are closed—under the moon—his hair spilled over his shoulders, his arms restrained overhead, occasionally he pulls against the restraints with a soft sigh. Keeping my hand moving on the base of his tail, my tongue wrapped around the wet fur in my mouth, I lower my face to his belly and groom that gorgeous white fur right underneath his belly. 

A really loud sound comes out of the cat underneath me, and he starts to shiver and shake, and then he suddenly relaxes. He opened his eyes for just a moment—to watch me, I think—and I’m now relaxing my rather worked-up self on top of his incredibly relaxed body.

That was a rather amazing sight to see: such a powerful cat, submitting himself to me like that. I have chills running down my spine.

I look around the room for a towel, then remember I still need to release his wrists from the restraints. The moment the first restraint is off, I’m attacked—my ears are licked, my mouth is kissed—but tenderly.

“Do you want me to take off the other one or not?” I murmur.

“Oh—sorry,” he allows me to remove the other belt from his wrist and then he pulls me in close.

“So—did you like it?” I ask as he pulls my back against his chest.

“Hmm. Did I _like_ it?” Rai asks playfully. “I may have to try it again to know for sure. But how are you not completely exhausted?”

I do feel tired. In fact, resting like this feels _amazing_. I am exhausted.

“You sang again! That can’t be good for you!”

“Oh—I just had something I wanted to tell you,” I say shyly. “That was the best way to do it.”

“Well, why don’t you rest a little?” 

“Okay.”

“You can spend the night if you want,” Rai whispers. “I’ll be good.”

That is what I’m afraid of, to be honest.

I feel him chuckling behind me. “I can feel your body getting all stiff. Was that in response to my comment that I'll be good? Or, do you need some care?” 

“Uwaa! No—no, I’m fine,” I insist, “I’m just enjoying being close to you.”

“I could try restraining you if you want...” I feel his hands reaching out for my wrists.

Despite the shiver that goes through me, I decline. “Maybe next time. I should rest. You should rest, too.”

“That was fun, Konoe.” I sense some movement behind me on the bed, and my shirt is pulled off. “But this is in my way. _My_ bed, _my_ rules. These, too.”

My pants are pulled off and cast carelessly to the floor. At least it’s a clean floor. I feel my body pulled up against a nice warm body—now touching _way_ more skin than I ever remember touching before. I casually run my hand through the silver hair covering my shoulder.

His breathing is soft but deep. I wonder—is he already asleep? He says he doesn’t sleep well around others. I run my hand along his neck, shoulder, side, waist, hip, and thigh—and I feel his tail covering my belly like a blanket.

_Wait a second._

His hip? Why can I feel the skin on his waist and hip?

I sit up just a little—pushing my weight on my arms—it’s all I can do—and I realize three things.

First, Rai is indeed sound asleep. How cute!

Second, he is _completely_ naked. I can tell because I see the pale skin of his hip peeking out from under his hair. I’m mostly naked—just in my underwear at this point. 

Third, he is even _more_ gorgeous than I have imagined, sleeping like this, under the light of the moon.

I turn myself around heavily and sleep facing him, curled up on his chest. If he’s comfortable with his body, why should _I_ be uncomfortable?

Except... he’s so gorgeous. I don't think I can sleep like this. My heart is pounding in my ears. He murmurs quietly, running his hands through my hair, and pulls me a little closer. It makes me feel all warm. No. Not warm. Excessively hot. This is crazy!

I can't sleep here. I can't do this. I may do something bad to him while he is sleeping. How did he ever manage to get me home while I was sleeping? He really must have good self-control. What the hell is wrong with me?

I just need to rest for a little while, get my strength back, and then I need to go home. I need to go back to my own bed. I won't be able to sleep here.

I lay my head down against his chest and bury my nose in his hair. I close my eyes for just a minute. I feel his hands on me, holding me gently. His chest rises up and down so slowly, and his heart is so solid and slow. It sounds nice. I just listen to it for a while. I'll just rest for a minute.

Before I know what happened, I drift off to sleep.


	3. Siren of the Sea - Rai x Konoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the Siren of the Sea series--Rai is a pirate captain, Konoe is a siren. They have some magic shit that goes down between them.
> 
> Konoe has decided to submit his will to Rai's--for now, at least--and we find him resting after some rough sex in the captain's quarters. He has a strange urge to groom his partner, which he doesn't usually do. He manages to groom Rai's fur and hair--and does so all night, rather obsessively.
> 
> When Rai wakes up in the morning, he stops Konoe from licking his tail, which hurts Konoe's feelings--much to both of their surprise. Rai compromises, saying sure, you can finish grooming mine if I can groom yours.

After making love—well, maybe that isn’t exactly what happened this evening in the captain’s quarters if I’m honest. He took me almost violently. He didn’t prepare me as carefully as he usually does. I may be a magical creature, and I may be used to him in many ways, but I do require more preparation, and the initial penetration caused me some pain and discomfort.

He wasn’t deliberately mean or cruel—he did prepare me a little, and he soothed me during the entire process, too—but it seemed like he wanted to dominate me tonight. I specifically allowed it. I submitted to everything—and he didn’t issue a single command. While he didn’t hurt me, it seemed like he made the point that he could, if he wanted.

I think he wanted to show me that he can control me and dominate me if he wants to. And I, likewise, wanted to show him I am willing to submit to him— _when I so choose_. However, I’m not sure he realizes that isn’t always the case. Perhaps, at least for the purpose of my own safety, I will submit myself to his will for the duration of this trip. I’m not sure he is ready for anything more. 

And I _loved_ it. I truly enjoy trusting my body to him. He gives me extreme pleasure when I do, and I enjoy seeing him lose himself in this role as well. Even just thinking about it now is interrupting my sleep. I turn my head to the side to admire his sleeping face: vulnerable, at peace. My fur ruffles up in memory of that pleasure. And also... of the power I hold over him.

I’ve changed.

I’m much changed from the kitten I was when I first boarded this vessel nearly a month ago. And we are headed back to Sisa. For what purpose, I wonder?

I run my fingers through Rai’s long hair. He needs me to care for him again, I’m sure. I start grooming him, despite my better judgment. I should let him sleep in peace, but I can’t seem to help myself. 

Instead of waking, however, Rai stays asleep, much to my surprise. He starts purring rather loudly, moving his head a little closer to me, so I can access his ears as well. He actually leans into my touch, letting me access the fur on his head—so I take my time grooming his ears from base to tip. I’m careful, not trying to wake him up, but his ears fascinate me. The skin is thicker than they should be, and they are small—well, they aren’t, exactly. Not really. In proportion, they only look small. In reality, they are close in size to mine. I thoroughly clean his fur—and I try not to suck them into my mouth all the way. But I’m tempted, and I know he does this to me, even when he’s just grooming me. 

But they flick a little in protest when I do, so I think it’s too much stimulation, so I slow down. Instead, I move onto his gorgeous mane of hair, and I comb my claws and fingers through it—leaving my scent all over him with my tongue. I really get into it, sectioning it, imagining different ways I could style it. For now, I leave it as it is since he’s sleeping. 

The more I groom, the louder he purrs, the more soundly he sleeps, and the lower my mouth is traveling down his hair—since it’s so long. And I’m almost done—with the hair and fur on his head. Would he wake if I did his tail? I just want it to be perfect, and I will be so gentle and careful. 

At this point, I can see the sky outside the window is starting to lighten just a little, and I haven’t slept a wink tonight. But I haven’t wanted to. His hair is perfect. I dare to tie it back with a dark blue ribbon I’ve found—probably intended for me—and the gods only know exactly _what_ he wanted to tie with this. There’s a little bell on it, too, which I remove, and use only the ribbon to tie back his hair, keeping it perfect.

Then—that exposes his tail, which is already fluffed out waiting for me. Gently now, I settle in behind his body and prepare myself for the best part. I’m so excited about this—I cannot believe my luck. How has he been so relaxed the entire night like this? He has indeed been sleeping soundly! Starting at the base of his tail, I lower my tongue and drag it in several short strokes around the circumference, and then I comb my claws through the fur, pulling the moisture through all the layers of his thick, plush fur, straightening it out perfectly. 

And then I move up a tiny bit, dragging my wet tongue in more short strokes, all around his tail, pulling the moisture through all the layers, including that soft underlayer, leaving it perfectly neat and straight. I notice he starts to stir when I’m grooming, and pull my body in close to him, spooning him like he spoons me, hoping that having our skin touch will comfort him. And it does; he relaxes.

My purring is no longer controlled either. I didn’t realize how pleasant it is to groom someone else—I’m always on the receiving end, which is also wonderful—but to do it, to see that my partner trusts me—it’s driving me a little crazy. I have to confess, I feel slightly heated, even though we had sex just a few hours ago.

I’m approaching the tip of this tail, and suddenly, it lashes in my hand, before I can finish. It’s ripped from my fingers before I finish, and to my surprise, that action devastates me.

I feel almost— _betrayed_.

To my shock, I feel tears spring into my eyes—why? Simply because he is finished with my grooming?

No. Because I had a purpose, and I was interrupted, and he trusted me while he slept, but now that he has woken, he does not trust me.

There are several ways I could deal with this, I realize. 

First, I could cry. It’s honestly very painful that he doesn’t want me to finish. Plus, I’m exhausted. I haven’t slept at all, which is probably adding to my sensitivity. But aside from that, if he saw tears, he might feel bad enough to permit me to continue. That wouldn’t be as manipulative as some things I’ve done since I do actually feel sad.

Second, I could try to beg him—quickly—but I’d have to use his name three times—and _force_ him to submit to my grooming. But I’d risk pissing him off if I did that, as well as risk him doing something worse to me—just when we were getting to understand each other better.

Third, I could wrestle him for it. My chance of winning is very slim. However, he did just wake up and he may still be very relaxed and drowsy from such a good night sleep. And I’m very spun up. I just might have a chance. 

I decide to go for option number one, and if it doesn’t work, option three, as a surprise attack.

“Wh—what are you doing?” My breath is already hiccuping softly. “D-didn’t you sleep well?”

I turn to face the suspicious, but beautiful pale blue eye staring at me.

“Y-you were purring so loud and comfortably,” I say, and then I let the tears fall down my face, and I find myself starting to sob.

“Oy,” Rai says—and I’m not mistaken when I hear the concern in his voice. I also feel him stroking my ears kindly. He also tries to lift up my face to his, but I refuse to meet his gaze, rather dramatically. 

“No,” I murmur. “I-I...” I stammer through my sobs. I’m shocked at how easily my tears come. I was feeling hurt, but was I really _this_ upset?

“What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” He genuinely sounds worried now.

“I-it’s just I was trying to be kind to you. I groomed you last night— _all_ of last night. I’ve not even slept yet, in fact, and I was _almost_ finished. And you—well, you seemed to sleep so much better than I’d ever seen you sleep before,” I sniffle. “Why did you push me away like that? It hurt my feelings!” I burst into fresh sobs right then, much to my shock. Am I _really_ feeling this way? What the _hell_ is wrong with me??

“Oy, come here,” Rai says, desperately. “Stop this, now. It’s all right. I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize. It was just a strange way to wake up. My tail is sensitive, as you know, and—I didn’t realize—I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.”

The silver cat has pulled me in close to him now, stroking my ears and shoulders gently, and I think I feel a hand on my tail as well.

“I can smell your scent on me. It’s comforting. What’s made you do this?” 

“I just wanted to take care of you,” I whisper.

“Well, if it would make you happy, you may finish— _gently_ ,” Rai says.

I nearly jump on top of him—my sadness strangely falling away to joy, and I attack his tail full force.

“Ahh! _Gently_ , I said, bakaneko!” Rai yells at me, trying to grab my hands.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” I say. “I was a little too excited.”

However, I do take my sweet time cleaning and grooming the tip of his tail—popping it into my mouth several times and pulling it out, and then combing the fur with my fingers—and I feel him becoming slightly restless.

“Oy,” Rai’s voice is slightly breathless now. “This is much more grooming than I usually do...”

“I just want to do a good job for you,” I murmur.

At my tone, Rai turns his face and looks at me, and then he grabs _my_ tail.

“All right. Then, go ahead. You may groom my tail as much as you like.”

I’m shocked to hear him agree to this, and my mouth is frozen open with my tongue hanging out temporarily. 

“However, I will be grooming _yours_ at the same time, if you don’t mind. I feel bad you haven’t gotten any rest and you’re still a kitten. You need your rest, Konoe.”

Uh—was that a command? I could feel it when he reminded me how tired I was, but it wasn’t exactly a command.

I’m still behind him, like the big spoon, but he now has my tail in his hands, and I feel him bring the hooked part—and _just_ the hooked part—of my tail into his mouth. His lips are incredibly soft, and he presses them together when he drags my tail between his lips. The second time, he wets his tongue. The third time, just as slowly, I feel just the edges of his teeth graze my skin—and a mewling noise comes out of my mouth I cannot suppress.

He chuckles a little.

“Are you losing your spunk? You’ve slowed down, Konoe. Have you finished grooming?”

“Ah—no,” I say quickly, trying not to lose concentration, but I do again—right away—as soon as he works the tip of my tail in his mouth again.

Now, he’s simply licking it, taking long licks of the tip like it’s a delicious treat, and I can’t help remembering when he’s licked my dick like that—it felt the same—and those weird sounds are escaping my mouth again. My fur fluffs out fully, and I growl slightly. I’m still naked from last night, and since I’m pressed up against him, he can feel my excitement.

“Do you like this? All I’m doing is grooming your tail, Konoe. Have you finished with mine yet?”

I try to speak, but I cannot—I’m afraid I will bite. I start attacking his tail more aggressively, but he suddenly flips around in the bed, pressing me against the mattress, pinning me in place with his body. I’m face up, and I am watching everything he is doing to my tail. It looks... absolutely obscene, and I cannot look away.

“W-wait,” I say, as his tail slips from between my fingers.

“I think you’ve earned yourself this, little one. Keep your eyes open for me, won’t you?”

I’m a little ashamed at how excited I’m getting from a simple touch to my tail—but it must be because I’ve been touching him, thinking about him, smelling him, listening to him, and even tasting him all night.

The noises I’m making are increasing in volume and get even louder when his other hand reaches for the base of my tail, but he reaches for it by grabbing up in between my legs and lifting up my body. I feel so exposed—and he is watching me very closely—my face, my dick, my squirming body, my heaving chest, and my eyes—and every time they close, I hear a gentle voice.

“Konoe. Let me see your eyes.”

His voice makes my fur stand on end. He is going to make me come from touching my tail, I just know it. As soon as I realize this, my body starts to shiver and shake, and tears spill from my eyes—but reflexively, not of pain. 

“Come for me,” he whispers, as he sucks my tail back into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around it, and I feel him nipping it lightly.

Those words—they are not a command—but just what I need to push me over the edge.

I _try_ to close my eyes—but I find I can't. Instead, I keep my gaze trained on the pale blue eye smiling down at me. My body jerks suddenly and a loud cry comes out of my mouth, which makes Rai’s ears twitch, and his tail sways back and forth happily.

He pulls my tail out of his mouth reverently.

“Now, my question for you—is that going to be enough for you for now? Do you need another?”

“Ah, no—I’m fine— _please_ , no,” I beg. I’m truly exhausted. Even covered in my own fluids, I only want to sleep.

“You look exhausted, little one,” Rai says, grabbing a towel from the side table and wiping me down gently. “I did sleep very soundly, however. Thank you for your care.” He leans down and kisses my mouth, my eyelids, my cheeks, my nose, my chin.

“Sleep now. I’ll have food brought to you in a little while. I'm sure you've worked up an appetite.”

“Mmm,” I mumble, but I’m mostly asleep already.

“You little troublemaker.”


End file.
